Alguien a quien proteger
by LawAlchemist10
Summary: Tras la muerte de Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang no cree ver un solo motivo para luchar más por su sueño. Sin embargo, siempre existe una razón para luchar, a pesar de la lluvia.


La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las decrépitas formas de la ciudad de Central, desdibujando el paisaje, y otorgándole un cierto aspecto tétrico a la capital del país. Qué ironía. Justo en ese instante, perdía color todo aquello que no hace tanto tiempo atrás rebosaba vivacidad, casi como si el tiempo también jugase en su contra, como si la lluvia se hubiese instalado para siempre a su lado.

Una única figura se distinguía a lo lejos, a pesar de la estruendosa tormenta, sentada sobre las escaleras traseras del cuartel militar, solitaria, pues sabía que nadie, en su sano juicio, saldría a buscarle con esas condiciones meteorológicas, más aún si se trataba de un Alquimista Estatal, como él. Él, el gran Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de Fuego, el _Héroe_ de Ishval, uno de los militares con más proyección del ejército de Amestris, se encontraba ahora en mitad de la lluvia, en silencio, cubriendo sus ojos, como hacía siempre que sentía que la situación lo desbordaba, siempre que pretendía ocultar sus sentimientos. Porque así era él, vivía de las apariencias, de la estrategia, ningún detalle se escapaba de su control… Pero, ¿de qué le había servido? ¿De qué le había servido ese estúpido sueño? ¿De qué le servían en ese momento todas esas palabras que otrora había callado?

Sólo había conseguido arrastrar en su locura a las dos únicas personas que le importaban lo suficiente, sin contar a Madame Christmas, y ahora Hughes había muerto.

No solía recordar todos los pasos que daba durante el día, sin embargo, ese momento, el instante en que supo que Maes había sido asesinado, se había inscrito en su memoria, y eso era lo que más le atormentaba: su mente no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez el transcurso de lo que había ocurrido, cómo él ignoró en un primer instante la llamada de su amigo, el dolor que sintió al conocer la noticia, su entierro…

Era extremadamente difícil, pensó, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre los mechones de su cabello, empapándolo por fuera, pero sin producir ningún efecto en su interior. Estaba demasiado roto, demasiado descompuesto, sólo pretendía que la lluvia calara en él y le permitiera salir de esa pesadilla, necesitaba sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor, ¡maldita sea! Necesitaba creer que aún podía salvarlo.

Ahora lamentaba no haberle agradecido a su amigo todo lo que hizo por él, todo el apoyo que le brindó, como aquella vez en Ishval en la que Roy le reveló sus planes:

 _Tienes unos ideales muy ingenuos… Pero me gustaría ver qué cambios traen a este país, te ayudaré a conseguir tu objetivo._

-"Idiota, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme ahora que eres mi superior?", murmuró entre dientes, mientras recordaba sus propias palabras frente a su tumba. Y volvió a llover, esta vez con más fuerza, mientras el Coronel secaba sus mejillas.

Comenzó a pensar en la Teniente Hawkeye, quien lo había acompañado todo el día, como era usual en ella, pero, ¿realmente ella merecía una vida así? Sin duda, se trataba de la única persona de su total confianza con la que aún podía contar, y a pesar de ello, sólo le había provocado dolor.

Dolor al abandonarla una vez se alistó en el ejército.

Dolor al utilizar la confianza que ella había depositado en él para convertirse en Alquimista Estatal y realizar actos deplorables.

Dolor al arrastrarla a una guerra y a una vida llena de sufrimiento, condenada a apretar el gatillo y segar tantas almas como ordenasen sus superiores.

Dolor al quemar el tatuaje de su espalda, para así borrar todo conocimiento de la alquimia de fuego.

Y finalmente, el recuerdo más doloroso de todos: le había privado de una vida normal, del amor de otra persona, porque ambos no podían simplemente entregarse a lo que era evidente sentían el uno por el otro, pero tampoco podían amar a otra persona del mismo modo, así que, de alguna manera, ese era su castigo por todos los crímenes cometidos en Ishval, la obligación de purgar eternamente por sus pecados, sin posibilidad de una existencia feliz.

¿Cómo demonios iba alguien así a dirigir un país? Jamás podría alcanzar redención alguna para su torturada alma, mucho menos, tras la muerte de Hughes, quien prometió no abandonarlo, acompañarlo hasta la cima, pero esta promesa había quedado tan rota, tan vacía como el interior del propio Roy.

Y justo en ese instante, en el que quizás el Coronel Mustang se encontraba más vulnerable, lo encontró la Teniente Hawkeye. Ella sabía que debía dejarle su espacio para afrontar tamaña pérdida, pero había corrido en su búsqueda en cuanto lo vio deambular por la calle, con semejante tormenta, pues era su _deber_ cuidar de él, y sabía que la necesitaba.

\- ¿Coronel?- llamó suavemente al susodicho, mientras sujetaba el paraguas que había traído consigo.

\- Teniente… ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?- preguntó mientras giraba la cabeza en un gesto apenas imperceptible.

\- Es mi deber cuidar de usted, señor. No podía dejarlo en estas condiciones, y sabía que vendría aquí para pensar.

\- Pensar… No sé muy bien que hago aquí la verdad, solo quería estar solo… Ya que está usted aquí, ¿le gustaría acompañarme, teniente?- el Coronel esbozó una sonrisa melancólica, implorando que se quedase con él.

\- Como quiera, señor-dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado, y extendía el paraguas para que cubriese a ambos.

Roy la miró entonces, con una marca de dolor y tristeza en los ojos, mientras lamentaba las leyes de antifraternización que le impedían abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lo siento, teniente-la aludida giró el rostro y lo contempló con extrañeza- Lamento que haya tenido que buscarme, y lamento que tenga que estar bajo la lluvia conmigo. Siempre tengo que causarle dolor, de una forma u otra…

\- No es molestia, señor. Alguien tiene que preocuparse por usted, ¿no cree?-le lanzó una sonrisa, esperando reflotar un poco su ánimo. Jamás lo había visto de ese modo.

\- ¡Demonios, Hawkeye!-gritó, mientras las lágrimas volvían a aflorar- ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Acaso no has reparado en que no hago más que destrozar tu vida con cada nuevo paso que doy? Todas las personas que se acercan a mí terminan mal, ¡como Hughes! Él no debía haber muerto aún, todavía tenía que ver a Elysia crecer, envejecer junto a Gracia… ¡y está muerto! ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de dirigir un país si no puedo cuidar de mis subordinados? ¿Cómo podré afrontarlo si os estoy arrastrando a todos al infierno?- el Coronel había sacado a la luz todos sus pensamientos y miedos más profundos, junto con su frustración, en un tono de voz un tanto elevado.

\- Es suficiente, señor.- la voz calmada de Riza Hawkeye contrarrestaba con la voz rota de Roy Mustang, al tanto que lo hacían sus personalidades. La Teniente abandonó su lugar y se levantó camino de vuelta al interior del cuartel.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- por un momento, Roy pensó que ella también lo abandonaría, por impensable que fuera.

\- A buscar al Coronel Roy Mustang, señor. ¿Lo ha visto? Acostumbra a escaquearse del papeleo y a comportarse de modo infantil y arrogante, a conjunto con su rostro…-la cara de Roy en ese momento era de estupefacción- Sin embargo, también es decidido, valiente, honesto, leal, inteligente, _sobreprotector_ , lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno sin que él me lo pidiese, y sobretodo… Él es el hombre al que más admiro, y por el que daría mi vida.

El Coronel Mustang estaba tan sorprendido que solo acertó a abrir la boca para emitir un balbuceo ininteligible, a lo que Hawkeye prosiguió:

\- Sé que no es ese que está ahora sentado en estas escaleras, compadeciéndose de sí mismo, igual que sé que no me ha destrozado la vida, porque yo fui quien eligió esta vida, señor. Yo elegí acompañar al Coronel en su camino a la cima, porque creo en él, y no porque nadie me obligase a hacerlo, y jamás podrá convencerme de lo contrario.- Roy suspiró, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

\- Realmente soy un inútil con y sin lluvia, ¿verdad Teniente?- esbozó una de esas sonrisas sinceras con las que cualquier chica caería rendida a sus pies- Me he dejado llevar por la desesperanza, cuando todavía tengo un motivo por el que luchar. No puedo permitir que la desazón gobierne mi vida. Gracias, teniente.- afirmó, mientras cogía el paraguas de una de las manos frías de Hawkeye.

\- No tiene que dármelas, señor. Al fin y al cabo, prometí que le dispararía si se alejaba del camino correcto-sonrió en respuesta, y ambos se cobijaron bajo el paraguas.

\- ¿Sabe, Teniente Hawkeye? A pesar de que ha estado _lloviendo_ todo el día… He recordado algo de cuando estaba aprendiendo alquimia en su casa.

\- Señor, a veces existen determinados tipos de _lluvia_ en los que no es usted un inútil… Solo humano, no tiene por qué ser siempre fuerte –ambos sonrieron ante esa metáfora que únicamente ellos podían entender-. ¿Qué fue lo que recordó?

\- Una vez, usted me preguntó por qué siempre dormía, y de hecho sigo haciéndolo, abrazado a mi almohada… ¿Lo recuerda?

\- Claro que sí, pero también recuerdo que usted nunca llegó a contestarme…-fingió una mueca de enfado.

\- Cierto…-se adelantó un par de pasos- Lo haré en este momento, si no le importa. Verá, Teniente, tanto en ese momento como ahora, existe alguien a quien tengo que proteger, incluso en mis sueños, al igual que usted también lo hace.-miró de reojo a Riza mientras pronunciaba esa frase, pues los dos sabían a qué se refería: la explicación que Riza le dio a Winry para justificar su ingreso en el ejército.

" _Porque hay alguien a quien debo proteger. Y mientras esa persona alcance su objetivo, no dudaré en apretar el gatillo las veces que haga falta"_

Y con esa promesa o declaración, según se quiera ver, se alejaron bajo el mismo paraguas rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, pues aún tenían un futuro que construir juntos, una razón por la que luchar. Roy se prometió a si mismo que jamás olvidaría a Hughes, su recuerdo sería su orgullo, y pronto, averiguaría quien era su asesino y haría justicia, sin descuidar a la pieza de ajedrez más importante que poseía, y que en estos momentos caminaba a su lado, rumbo hacia la cima ansiada.

* * *

*NA: esta es mi primera historia publicada, sed benevolentes jejejejeje. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, ¡y ayuda mucho a seguir progresando!

Me gustaría agradecer la ayuda de Dolcepiano (¡gran autora, leedla!), así como la ayuda de mi querida lectora beta, sin la cual este fic habría sido imposible. Asimismo os recomiendo que leáis también alguna historia de Teniente Jaz Mignonette, ¡ha sido de gran inspiración!

Por último, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que habéis leído mi historia, nos vemos en los comentarios.


End file.
